


[podfic] What You Want

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, I feel like I should apologise for this, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam MysteryBox JINX, but it is no worse than the movie, idek what this is, it's all Voiceteam's fault, it's honestly less than a minute, mild Schitt's Creek crossover, schitt's creek tunes, technically mild violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: You see him, and you want to punch him.[Podfic of What You Want by Kiranerys42]
Relationships: Eve & Farley Gordon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071863) by [kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42). 



> It's the first Monday of the year and everyone's back to work, or getting ready to go back. So, I hope this makes your day a little bit better. 
> 
> Kira, I am sorry.... for _this_...

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Author:** [Kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42)

**Read by:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

**Length:** 00:53

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/what-you-want/what-you-want.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to Kira for having blanket permission to podfic their work!  
> All I can say is VoiceTeam, made me do this. This podfic was recorded for the **JINX** challenge in which Amanita and I decided to create non-SC pods that included the SC interlude. 
> 
> For other works with the same sound effect, check out [Redmond's Flufftober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486044) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)
> 
> —  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
